Impending Veracity
by Sanablades
Summary: I guess this is it. I have to live my life like this and make the best of it... Why did I have to die? What about Sarah? Why am I even asking that in a situation like this? I guess when I am born it will make a bit more sense. Reborn Fic


**A/N: Hey, its Sana, I'm back from a long break. Y'know since my inspiration was shattered. Anyway, I'm back and this chapter probably sucks. I just felt like writing so here it is.**

**Impending Veracity  
**

About fifteen years ago, a man named Darren River met a girl at a bar. The night was young, so was she, barely pushing twenty. He took the girl named Leah back to a hotel , which he had rented in Goldenrod City. They were instantly in love. Two weeks later, she was pregnant, she wanted to tell him, but he was away on a buisness trip in Hoenn.

Hoenn isn't known for it's mining. It's overshadowed by the Sinnoh's underground mine. Hoenn is also full of scam artist who like to make away with money from unexpecting idiots. Darren was an idiot.

"How much can I get it for?" Darren asked. The man in the hoody grinned mischievously. Darren took it as a friendly smile. What was on the counter was possibly the biggest diamond that could fit on a ring. There was more diamonds than there was gold.

"You look like your from Johto, are you from Johto?"

Darren nodded.

"Well heres the deal, a hundred thousand," said the 'shrew'. "I can't go any lower."

"Are you sure? I'm trying to get married, and we need the mon-"

"My dearest friend, did you not hear about the woman fighting cancer?" Darren shook his head. The 'shrew' grinned inside his head, 'saps are easy to get'. "She is my daughter, fighting cancer for seven years now… I-I don't know what I would do without her…"

Darren frowned giving second thoughts on whether to believe the man. "Can't we find a different ring a bit cheaper?" The man ignored him.

"M-my wife passed away a few years back, right after the cancer showed up… My d-daughter is the only one that takes care of m-me. I know that her mother w-would rest in p-peace if she knew her daughter was okay. Your money could help me pay for the treatment. Oh, I'm sorry I don't mean to degrade myself like this. It's just if you bought this ring, I would have enough money."

Darren looked at the man, then at the diamond. Pulled out his wallet, stood still, checking his watch. All of it was just to give him time to think. Darren was rich, but he knew money destroyed people, which was why he wanted to get rid of his inheretance, and he guessed this was one way. He was too hasty.

"Here," He handed the man the credit card. The 'shrew' smiled again inside his head.

"Oh thank you so much! I never thought I'd sale this diamond, No one in Hoenn ever buys them! My daughter will be cured!"

Darren smiled. After tucking the credit card into his wallet he grabbed the readied bag with the fake diamond and walked out the door.

He passed a young man on the way out of the store. The young man looked around at the wonderous jewels till Darren was out.

"Can I have another fake diamond?" The young man asked.

"Another woman so soon?" asked the 'shrew'. The man nodded.

"Isn't my fault they throw them down the drain when they hate me."

"Ten-thousand," the 'shrew' said.

Leah was ecstatic over her new ring, so ecstatic that she gazed at it in twenty minute phases. Darren almost fainted hearing the news of her pregnancy and did when he heard that it was a girl. He kept it to himself, but the thought always crossed his mind 'How is she going to be champion'. Darren was a nice man, but sexist ties were forever connected to his hometown. In his day boys were the only ones allowed to be trainers, this impacted his views on the subject for a long, long while.

* * *

I can see your confused. Who are you? Who are these people? I probably should have started with that first question. My name is Seth, born and raised in Johto. Brown hair, Brown eyes, average height. And to top it off, I'm shy as hell till I get to know someone. If your wondering what was with the story… Well, you'll find out. For now, lets start my story and probably where it all began.

"Seth…" Brett nudged me. "Seth…" He punched me in the arm, right on the muscle.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelped, grasping my arm.

"You were staring at her," He replied blandly. I scowled.

"I was just glancing, and who gives a damn," I mumbled. The lunch room buzzed with activity. People playing the simulating battle machines, others making-out, some doing homework, and a few actually eating.

"You need to talk to her, you can't even do that," Brett advised. A pack of yogurt passed between our heads. Brett stood up. "Hey, sit the hell down!" They followed. Why? Cause Brett will rip your head off, then when someone gangs him, I have to help him. It's only happened once, I came home with a bloody nose and fist. Brett came home with a grin and a arm patting me on the back saying 'We kicked their ass'.

"I can't do it, If I could break the ice maybe, but other than that not going to happen." I lay my head in my arms. I swore I heard Brett mutter 'teenage angst' under his breath.

"Her mother works here at the school, get to know her and there might be a way…"

Yeah, that's right, the same Leah in the story, its all coming together now I hope.

"Done talking about it, what are we up for after school today?"

"Fishing?"

"What ever floats your boat," Pun definitely intended. "You bring the corn."

"Corn is illegal to fish with in Johto." Brett said.

"That's why your bringing it." I said, standing up to stretch.

"Fine, but you need to talk to her. I guess I'll see you after school." With that, the rest of my school day was 'fun'. We did something called Algebra-I. I hit up Piano to finish the day off.

"Name your favorite pokemon," Brett said. The stream we fished in was glistening under the fading sun. We stood where grass changed to dirt.

"Cyndaquil." I replied. He laughed. "Why what's wrong with that?"

"Only the favorite of every new trainer out their," He said, recasting his line. "Mine is scyther."

"My line has been out their for thirty minutes and nothing…" I said.

"Reel it in and check if the bait is still on," he said. I did as instructed. No bait.

"Well, damn…" I looked around. We hadn't caught anything all day… was it because the pokemon could see us? I saw a large rock slightly over the river. I ran over to it. "Maybe this is a better spot," I Climbed onto the rock and crawled to the edge.

"I wouldn't do that… Ice is melting up north if you fall in…"

"I'm not going to fall," I said dangling my feet over the edge casting my line.

"Anyway you should talk to Sarah, I think she really would like you, if you'd come out of your shell."

"Brett, I'm tired and sick of talking about it could you give it a rest?" I reeled in the line. "It's time to go." Brett nodded picking up a rope that we carried around in case we wanted to swing into the river (which was impossible to due because of the rapids this year, getting ready to put it in the bag. I began to stand up. I stepped on a patch off moss that gave a way. The ice cold water splashed as it soaked my clothes.

"HELP!" I managed to gurgle. Brett looked at my hand,reaching out of the water, my head now submerged.

"Shit!" He tied the rope around the tree as fast as he could. I was far too gone, but panic makes you do crazy things. He jumped in holding the rope with some sort of grip he learned on a church camping trip.

"I tried to dig my feed into the river floor but I couldn't reach the bottom. 'Get up top' my head whispered me, I eventually was able to get my head up for another breath. I looked back at Brett he was flowing this way. I turned around, confusion everywhere. I saw a rock, and I was inbound for it. This could be my chance. I latched onto the rock the impact knocking the breath out of me. I gasped for air, only to find water in its place.

"Seth!" I heard Brett call, waves of water causing my head to go under and back out rapidly. He was a few yards up, arm already extended. Body numb, my head submerged. When I remerged, Brett was in arms reach. "Grab on!" I let go of the rock with my left hand. I reached out for his hand, but was a second to late. My right hand slipped, something hit my head. I was knocked out cold as water took the place of air.

* * *

"Hello." I soft, caring voice said. "Open your eyes." I did as instructed, confused nonetheless. I was surrounded by darkness. In front of me was a small pokemon, I forgot it's name… Was it Ruu?

"Where am I?" I asked, I felt heavy, like there was water in my lungs. Actually, there was water in my lungs.

"Your in a sort of hereafter state," said the pink little pokemon. "I am Mew, you've probably heard of me."

"Y-yeah! But why are you here… Is this a dream?" I asked. It shook its head.

"People don't dream when they are dead," it replied calmly. I recalled what had happened what seemed like a few minutes earlier. Falling, the water… All the damned water. Brett, trying to save me…

"I'm dead?" I asked, processing it's last sentence.

"Why does your kind have a hard time accepting that when it happens?" she asked rhetorically.

"Brett, where is he?" I asked, processing the next bit of my memory.

"Hospital, he was able to make it out of the water but he suffered a few cuts and a bad pneumonia," it said. "But that's not why we are here."

"Why am I here if I'm dead?"

"I want to give you a second chance."

"Why?"

"For my amusement, will you take it?"

"But I'm dead…"

"You will be reborn as a pokemon," it said blandly.

"What kind of pokemon?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out on your own," it said. "I don't have all day, do you want to keep asking questions or get on with your 'life'?"

"I'll take it," I said. "I don't know if this is a dream or not…"

"This isn't a dream, and that will become apparent real soon," it smiled.

"I'm really dead huh…" I said. "Why don't I feel anything?"

"Your not alive, you shouldn't feel much emotion at all, you will in a bit." Mew said, it stood still of a second. "It's time for you to go. Good luck."

Everything turned white, till returning to a black abyss.


End file.
